I'm sorry Bones
by Reylanna
Summary: Booth dies after being shot while chasing one of the bad guys, saving Brennan's life. They're engaged, and his last words lead to a series of songs which have a lot of meaning to Brennan as she listens to them. Not beta'd.


**Author's Note: This will be a series of song fictions set over a week or two. This isn't connected to Sleeping In or Boy in the Fields at all, and is a stand alone.**

**So you know, Parker's 14, and Rebecca died the year before, so B&B got custody of him. He may not seem to care, but that's his way of dealing... This fic's Brennancentric, so... yeah. I'll try to keep everyone IC.**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like any of it is mine? Lyrics... Show... I wish.**

**Chapter One: I Hope You Dance **

"Bones," Booth's voice came, less than a whisper. He lay on the hospital bed, his deathbed. He had been shot. That shot was one that shattered the world of the Squints, Parker, and everyone else who knew him.

"Booth, don't talk," Brennan replied, reaching out with one hand to brush two gentle fingers over his brow. She watched him, her light blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Bones. Ask parker for the CD," Booth replied, his voice weaker by the word. His eyes were half close, and f they had been open, they would have been glazed over in that I-know-I'm-dying kind of way.

"I will," Brennan replied, and Booth closed his eyes all the way, breathing his last. She held his hand, the small gold engagement band with a tiny diamond imbedded pressed against his pale fingers, the warmth quickly escaping them.

_Two weeks later._

"Parker," Brennan asked, as the fourteen year old slowly emerged from his room that Saturday morning, "Did your dad give you a CD by any chance?"

"He did… You want it?" He answered, using a question, tilting his head to one side, examining his stepmother. She was now nearing her fifties, although he wasn't too sure. She had been crushed ever since his dad had been shot in pursuit. She only came home when she couldn't work any longer, which was usually around seven or eight, sometimes as late as nine or ten, in the evening.

"Please, Parker," Brennan replied, "I think it was his way of saying goodbye."

"I'll be right back," Was his response, as he re-entered his room, coming out with a CD case labeled 'Bones'

"Thank you." Brennan murmured, before heading to the door. She picked her coffee up from the small table near the entrance, and opened the door, closing it behind her.

She got into the SUV that Booth had bought her, placing her coffee in the cup holder before opening the CD case. The silver disc was labeled 'I'm sorry you have this Bones'.

She slipped it into the player, and seconds later; after she had chosen the first track, Martina McBride's voice came over the stereo system.

Brennan began to silently sob when she heard the song her Fiancée had chosen for her to listen to, although she suspected that he meant for her to listen to it before now.

_**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
**_

A single tear ran down her cheek, as she remembered when she had been trapped in that car, buried alive, only her faith in Booth keeping her and Hodgins alive.

_  
__**I hope you dance... I hope you dance. **_

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

She remembered, with another tear, admitting to Booth that she loved him. Seconds later, he was on his knee proposing.

_  
__**I hope you dance... I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance.  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.) **_

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

_To give faith a fighting chance_, Brennan thought to herself_, I did that already, and it paid off. I'm alive because you died, Seeley. It's all my fault. But like you want, I will go on; I won't sit out. I'll dance._

_  
__**Dance... I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance.  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)**_

_I will dance. I'll dance for you._

After composing herself, she stopped the CD, intent on getting to work. She pulled out of the parking garage, and drove, albeit a bit slower than normal, to the Jeffersonian.

**A/N2:: Well? R&R, and I'll get more of this up!**


End file.
